RosariOOO
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: What if the Greeed where good? What if they where complete? What if Anhk fell in love with a human? James Johnson is the answer. Join the new generation of Greeed as he follows his journey to become... Complete! OOO(OC)/Mezool/Harem
1. Count the Medals

Hello everyone. I hope you like this story. Well, these _stories_. I will be posting three different variations of this story, all using the same OC but with a different Rider series. I have been given a challenge by Storylover213, and the challenge included choosing between OOO, W and Dark Kiva. As you can se, I can not decide. I will put up until the battle with Kadoya and have it as a side project for occasions. However, the one I continue depends on which one you favourite/ alert the most/ has the most reviews/ PM's sent about it. So, in the end, all your decision!

I would put up a poll about it but since I do not know when I will put up the next chapter, I will not have one because I will look at which one has the most next time I go to look at them.

I can not speak, nor do I talk, Japanese. This means that the characters will be talking completely in English, no Japanese phrases. It also means no '–Kun's, '-Chan's or '-San's, mostly because I do not understand when, and why, they are used. So characters will just call people by their name. Sorry if this turns you off the story, I am limited in my knowledge.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire.

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"HENSHIN!"

"**OOO SCANNER!"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ ****Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**RosariOOO**

**Chapter 1: Count the Medals**

* * *

The immediate area looked to be desolate and barren. The only kind of vegetation around was the scraggly trees and some moss that grew on them. The sky was murky and foreboding, offering no comfort. The most terrifying thing in the scenery was the almost obscene amount of tombstones that were littering the grounds. Of course, that meant little to the young man who was walking through this scenery.

The young man was 16. This was James Johnson. He had dark black hair which had both red and purple tips. Although he was going to a school which had a strict uniform code, because of his… special condition he was aloud to wear what he wanted. He was currently wearing a dark purple shirt, a black jacket with a purple right sleeve, purple skinny jeans and steel-toed black combat boots. James looked like a normal student. Besides for two distinct features. The first was that his eyes. His left looked slightly red and the other slightly purple. The other difference was his secret. One that no one else would know, unless he let them. One which he would never give away freely, unless he had to.

He looked to the sky. How he whished he one day would be able to fly like his dad, in his true form not using those medals. He understood their sentimental value but that didn't mean he couldn't be angry with fact that he had to rely on something besides himself for battle. It really angered him sometimes.

"Watch out!" he heard a voice yell, catching him by surprise. He turned to see a girl rushing towards him on a bicycle. James froze his joints. He knew he'd be able to take the blow with little damage, but if he got out of the way then the girl could be hurt very badly. He made his choice and waited for the impact, closing his eyes

'This is gonna fucking hurt.' He thought irately

"Ow…" the girl groaned and then she found herself lying on top of the young man. Shaking the stars out of her head, she managed to get back up onto her knees. Looking to see who she hit, she saw James lying on his back. "Sorry." He remained silent "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, yea. I'm fine, don't worry about it." James smiled with a slight blush on his face as he sat up and smiled at the girl. She was beautiful. She had lovely pink hair which was so unique and it was natural, his hair natural had the red and purple tips but everyone thought it was died but because of this he could easily tell died from natural hair and hers was defiantly natural, and green eyes that looked almost like real emeralds and they seemed to glow like small green stars. "You just caught me by surprise, that's all." Suddenly, he felt her hands on his face and he narrowed his eyes, instantly on the defensive 'What is she doing?'

"You smell nice…" she said huskily. He blinked. The way she said that sounded almost like she was unconsciously trying to seduce him, like it was instinct that she couldn't fight. She slowly leaned towards him and then… she bite his neck! He jerked back a bit with great force and she removed herself from him in shock "I'm sorry. I was just so hungry. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." She stood up and said "My name is Moka Akashiya. What's yours?" she then looked in his eyes and gasped. Now it was her turn to blush. "Wow, you're cute." she said bluntly.

"James." he finally said with a slight smirk "James Johnson."

"You're not from Japan, are you James?" Moka asked

"Well, kind of." James shrugged "My mum's British and my Dad's… got a lot of different blood in him. But I am partly Japanese. Somewhere."

"Well, it's nice to meet you James." Moka smiled.

After both got back up to their feet, James and Moka began walking towards their destination again. Looking at the girl beside him, James noticed that she was wearing a girl's school uniform for his new school. "Moka?" he asked.

"Yes?" Moka smiled.

"Are you going to Yokai Academy too?"

"Yes!" Moka smiled. "Are you a new student there too?" James nodded. He still kept his eyes trained on anything besides Moka's face. His mother taught him to respect women after all.

"But why aren't you in uniform?!" Moka asked

"I've got special permission." James smiled

"Really?" Moka asked again and James nodded "That's so cool! Do you want to be friends? I really don't know anyone here and it's a little intimidating to be by myself."

"Sure." James smiled. This girl really knew how to drop a bombshell on a guy "If we're friends."

"Yay!" Moka cheered as she hugged James's arm. The young man blushed the colour his family had officially dubbed Taka at the closeness and the feeling of her chest against his arm "Thank you, James! I'm so relieved! But…"

"Eh?" wondered James. Moka seemed to be so down all of a sudden. Being depressed didn't really suit her face.

"I guess you know I'm a vampire already." Moka admitted. "Do you…like vampires?"

"Ummm." James gulped "In all honesty I can' make much of a judgment about that. You're the first vampire I've met and I don't hate you." Moka blinked at the admission before she smiled brightly. She then hugged James's arm even tighter, making the young man blush even brighter, now coloured 'TaJaDor'. James just had to ponder what other crazy things were going to happen at Yokai Academy.

* * *

(Later)

James had lost Moka during the entrance ceremony, but he got over it. Finding his classroom was very easy. It was quiet. No one really went out of their way to talk to him. That was fine by the young man, anyway. He was used to having no one to talk to. Entering his classroom, he picked out a desk and sat down quietly. As more and more students filed in, an older woman wearing bright clothes and glasses entered the room with a wave. She was a pretty woman with short blonde hair and what looked like cat ears on her head. Waving lazily behind her, a yellow-furred tail was connected to her. James had to admit that she was very cute, but his dad might be a bit scared to get too close to her, cats eat birds after all.

"Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy!" she cheered, bringing equal cheers from the students on the classroom. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Miss Shizuka Nekonome! Now, as I'm sure you're all aware..." Ms. Nekonome continued, drawing a pointer "… this school is a school for monsters!" That was nothing new to James. He had entered the school fully expecting this, what with his father and everything he had to know about it "So, like it or not, humans run the world! That means we monsters have to learn to co-exist with them. That is the mission of this school! Peaceful co-existence with the humans! That brings us to rule number one! You will remain your human appearance at all times!" James felt a wave of relief at that announcement. He would have been in trouble if he needed to turn into his true form, he would have been angry if they made fun or threaten him or his friends, but he didn't want to risk anyone finding out he was a halfa, or what his other half was. Now he didn't have to worry about students forcing him to show his true form "Does everyone understand this?" Ms. Nekonome asked seriously "This is our first key of survival among the humans. To practice the art of disguise, please do not reveal your true nature, even to your fellow students."

"But can't we just eat all of the humans ma'am?" asked one of the students. He had long brown hair that reached his neck and some piercings on his face. "I could start with all the cute girls."

James growled. He slowly turned his head to see who'd spoken. He looked at the student who was smirking while licking his lips. It reminded him of the sickos he'd seen all over the world

"That's just silly!" Ms. Nekonome sighed. "You don't have to worry about humans here though. All the faculty and fellow students are monsters just like you. This school exists behind a special barrier so no humans have ever seen it. Well, seen it and lived."

James smirked at that. No humans could get through? They didn't expect a halfa then. And kill him? He'd like to see them try! A sudden sliding sound that went with the opening of the door suddenly sounded off. It cut off the rather grim conversation "I'm sorry!" a familiar voice to James apologized "I got lost in the halls after the welcoming ceremony… and…sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay." Ms. Nekonome smiled reassuringly. "Just take an empty seat anywhere."

Stepping into the classroom, James immediately recognized the beautiful Moka Akashiya. He blushed again while all the male students in the room began to gape at her beauty. The way she walked down the aisles of desks made her look almost like a model walking down the catwalk, even if she had no idea that she was doing it. She certainly had the face and figure for such an occupation if she wanted one.

"W… Who is that?" one boy gasped.

"The silky hair, the beautiful eyes." added another.

"That can't be a disguise," a third gasped. "She's too… too…"

"BEAUTIFUL!" the general male populous of the room cheered.

'Bunch of perverts.' James growled, clenching his right fist tightly

Moka seemed to be a little surprised at how the entire classroom seemed to be reacting to her entry. It didn't even occur to her that she was rally that beautiful. Still, she continued down the aisle toward an empty desk. As she got closer, she noticed a familiar head of hair.

"Hmm?" she blinked. Leaning close, she managed to peek at the blushing face of the boy who owned the head of hair. "James?"

"Yea, Moka?" James said curiously

"It IS you, James!" Moka cheered happily. Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around the young man, making him blush an atomic red and nearly knocking him out of his chair from the sudden force of the girl almost jumping into his arms. "We're in the same classroom! Isn't it great?" James was too busy blushing to really answer. Even if he did, he didn't have much of a breath to do it. Moka was squeezing him too tightly. As the reunion was going on, the other students in the room were making their own comments.

"Huh? Who is that guy?"

"How does he rate a hug from her?"

"How does a weirdo like that know her?"

Obviously the males in the room weren't happy at how Moka was being so friendly with James. Saizou was also giving Moka a lecherous look as well. He'd just found his target. The guy was of no consequence and would be collateral damage anyway.

* * *

(Later)

When class had ended, Moka had immediately wanted to explore Yokai Academy. Not having much else to do, and being too shy to turn Moka down, James had become her exploring buddy. Most of the time had been the poor boy getting dragged around by the excitable vampire "Wow." she smiled. "The main halls are so clean! Neat!"

"I guess." James shrugged. While Moka was taking in all the sights in the school with sparkling eyes and happy smile, James had noticed the people around them. Males were all stopping and staring at Moka as she went past them. It was obvious that they were lusting after her from the way they stared at her.

"W… Whoa."

"What a babe!"

"I've gotta date her!"

"Who's the guy with her?"

"Who cares?"

"If he gets in my way, he's dinner!"

James shivered as he heard the subtle threats against him. "How do you like Yokai Academy so far, James?" Moka asked as they stopped by a very familiar vending machine, breaking James out of any train of thought he had. She got herself a can of tomato juice. James didn't get one, instead pulling a blue ice-pop from his jacket. James had to smirk when he saw the machine

'Looks like that guy has managed to even get these things here in Yokai Academy, he really is good.' He thought chuckling internally as he seemed to faintly hear someone shout 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

"James!" Moka said forcefully

"Oh? I… It's been great so far." he said shyly, embarrassed that he had been so distracted

"That's good." Moka smiled. "I think we're both going to have a lot of fun here. Don't you think so?"

"Yea!" James nodded. Smiling, James and Moka headed out to explore even more of the school. James was amazed at how much energy Moka had.

Walking along the school hallways again, Moka and James were subjugated to the lustful/ hateful stares of the males in the general vicinity. Moka was again oblivious to the looks, but James was all too aware of whom they were aimed at and he glared back twice as hard, making half of them flinch away. Turning a corner, the pair of new friends was suddenly cut off by a taller student; one who James could remember had a taste for humans who just made him growl again.

"Hey, babe." Saizou said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at Moka. James quickly held in a laugh. It was like this kid was trying to act like a Bad Boy. Key words 'trying' and 'act' "Moka Akashiya, right? Man, looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute."

"Um… thanks..." Moka nodded "Who are you?"

"Ah, the name's Saizou." the boy introduced with a grin. "I'm one of your classmates."

"Oh… um…" Moka nodded. "Good to meet you… I suppose."

"I'm sure. Hey babe, why do you hang out with this loser? Why not with a real man?" he asked. Moka didn't answer. "Hey. C'mon. Tell me. Why go with this wimp huh?" He asked again

"Because he's my friend!" she said.

"C'mon. You won't regret it you know." he said

"The girl said no Saizou." James growled as he clenching and unclenching his right fist "Juts go away now and no one will get hurt."

"Shut up punk!" Saizou growled before he punched James. The black, red and purple haired teen just grabbed the hand with his right, which was lightly glowing purple, and squeezed tightly "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the giant screamed as he fell to his knees, trying to pull his hand away

"Stay away from both of us Saizou." James growled angrily before he let go of Saizou's hand and began to walk away, Moka quickly running after him

"This isn't over…" Saizou growled quietly and angrily

* * *

(On the roof)

"Whew!" Moka sighed in relief "That was amazing. James! I would never have thought you would be so strong!"

"Umm… Thanks" James nodded with a blush on his face "I wouldn't _normally_ do that, but I didn't like how he was treating you. Plus with his attitude from class I already know that I _really_ don't like that guy."

"But we're both okay thanks to you." Moka smiled. "Thank you!"

"No prob." James smiled happily

* * *

(Later)

James and Moka had finally exited the school and were heading up to the dorms. At the moment, they were walking up another path that was littered with creepy trees, tombstones, and old bones. To help pass the time, Moka began asking James about himself. "James, before you came to Yokai Academy, did you go to school in the human world?" Moka asked. Since James acted more like a human than a monster, she assumed he had lived in the human world at some point.

"Yes, I did. My family even lives there." he told her. It'd been a little lonely for him back then too

"Human schools are the worst, aren't they?" Moka asked James. "I used to go to school in the human world up until now but the other students thought I was weird so I never made any friends."

James didn't know what that was like. It wasn't that he was popular; he was mostly home schooled so he would be as smart as possible, as well as well trained for the medals. Plus he was one of the six of his species in the world, and he was the only kid "So was mine." He agreed

"That's why I hate humans!" Moka confessed. James's world came crashing around him as he paled. "James?"

"Moka, do you really hate humans?" James asked carefully.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You look pale, James." She reached out to him but he backed away, averting his eyes

"Well that's it then." he said. He clenched his right fist tightly, the skin purple with a slight glow

"James? What are you talking about?" Now Moka was worried

"Moka, what if I told you I was a halfa?" he asked her. She gasped.

"But you can't be! I mean…" her words got caught in her throat. She'd said she hated humans.

"My mum is human." James said. "I guess it was too much to ask for possibly the nicest monster here to like me, I mean, I am my fathers son. He hasn't got much social skills; he either burns you or hates you, unless you earn his trust. Goodbye, Moka." He then ran off, leaving the only friend he had in the entire school.

"James!" Moka cried out "Wait!"

* * *

(With James)

James was walking aimlessly with his left hand in his pocket, throwing a red coin in the air with his right. He knew it was just a matter of time before he had to leave. 'But… What about Moka?' He thought 'She won't care. She hates me now. She hates humans so she's going to hate me because of my family.'

James looked up to the sky and saw the sky as he kept thinking 'But she's only had bad experiences with humans. Can I really blame her?'

James sighed again as he sat down on a large rock, looking at the red coin in his hand. It had a gold, metallic rim and had a picture of a hawk inscribed on it 'Besides, I didn't even give her a chance to explain. I… I just ran off. Would she really say that she hated me?'

* * *

(With Moka)

Moka was walking sadly in the forest, alone once again. She'd just driven off her only friend in the entire school because she said she hated humans. She never even suspected that he was even human but his blood did have an interesting flavour. She shook her head. She needed to find him and apologize. She heard rustling behind and spun around expectantly "James!"

"Sorry, babe." Saizou said with a feral grin on his face as he walked lout of the bushes "It's just you and me now, alone."

* * *

(With James)

James walked through the forest back towards the school. After more thinking, he decided it was time to face Moka. Maybe he could give her a chance to explain herself and… suddenly, he heard a shrill scream. James's eyes snapped wide open. "Moka!"

* * *

(With Moka)

Saizou had assumed his true form, an ogre, and he looked hungry in more ways than one. He was a hulking creature with thick veins and bumps running over his skin. His teeth were razor sharp and his tongue was longer than before. In all, he looked like the real definition of a monster. "Don't worry babe." said Saizou sleazily "You'll enjoy it." A metal coin hit his head and he turned annoyed, to look at who'd thrown it. It was that freaky kid again. The coin that hit his head rolled towards Moka and rested at her feet

"Get away from Moka!" James demanded

"Scram, kid!" Saizou shouted at James.

"James!" Moka exclaimed.

"You're trying to hurt Moka." said James quietly, primal rage filling his tone. His eyes took on a different light now. They seemed to be glowing purple "I can't forgive you."

"Oh yeah? And what're you going to do to stop me?" sneered Saizou.

"I'll take you down!" shouted James.

"Really?" Saizou said in an amused voice "Who do you think you are to do that?"

"The new Greeed." James said as he pulled out a strange device. It looked like a strange black oval belt-buckle with a blue circuitry design. There where three coins slots on it with silver running along the top. He placed the device on his waist and a silver belt appeared around his waist, a small silver coin holder on his left him and on his right hip was a strange black and gold circular device. James then pulled out two more medals; they seemed to have grown out from his hands. One was green and had the design of a grasshopper and the other was yellow with a tiger on, they both had gold rims. He then put the green coin in the left most slot and the yellow medal in the middle slot. He then looked to Moka and called "Moka, throw me the medal!"

Moka picked up the small red coin by her feet. It was red and had a gold rim. The picture of a hawk was inscribed on it. "JAMES!" she called as she threw the Medal at James who caught it perfectly

James then inserted the medal into the right slot and pulled out the scanner on his right hip, causing it to start whirring "HENSHIN!" James called as he scanned the medals emitting three dings. He then held the device to his chest

"**TAKA!"**

"**TORA!"**

"**BATTA!" **three rows of coin circled James; two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body.

"**TA- TO- BA!"**

"**TATOBA!" **Three coins that looked like the ones in his belt stopped in front and merged to form a single coin.

"**TA- TO- BA!" **the giant coin collided with his body forming a black body suit and armour his armour then took on three different colours. He had a red bird like head with green eyes, yellow gauntlets with three claws folded back with yellow line running up to his shoulder pads, and green legs with an armour pattern on it that looked insect-like with green shoes and green angled lines going to his chest. He also had a gold circle encompassing his chest with the images in this order from top to bottom a red bird on top of yellow tiger face with a green grasshopper head under it. In James' place was Kamen Rider OOO

**(Insert song Regret nothing ~Tighten-Up) **

Saizou was surprised by OOO suddenly charging him, allowing the Rider to tackle the ogre to the ground. They both tumbled along the ground as Moka watched. "James!" she cried and she ran to follow the fight. While Saizou was powerful in his true form, OOO wasn't exactly a pushover either. He was able to dodge all of Saizou's punches before retaliating with punches of his own that forced Saizou backwards. He then used a snap kick to hit Saizou between the legs before grabbing the ogre's hair and pulling his head down into his knee. Saizou was sent reeling.

"James!" Moka cried when she arrived and OOO was momentarily distracted. Saizou took advantage of this and charged at OOO before slashing him across the chest, sending sparks flying. OOO cried out in pain and was sent flying by a brutal haymaker that sent him skidding along the ground and into a tree. He crashed violently and Moka kneeled next to him to check him for injuries but it was hard to tell with that armour of his.

"James? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine." OOO said as he slowly began to stand "Now get out of here, I can't protect you if you accidently get in the way. Just run."

"Aw, how sweet." said Saizou mockingly. "Looks like I have to kill you both. What a waste though. I wanted to have one go at Moka before I had to kill her."

"I don't think so." OOO growled as he pulled out his yellow medal before replacing it with a grey medal that had a gorilla inscribed on it. He then scanned them

"**TAKA!"**

"**GORILLA!"**

"**BATTA!"**

The Tora section of his armour changed. He now had large, powerful gauntlets and the tiger picture on his chest ring was now a gorilla fist "RAAAAAA!" OOO yelled as he pounded his chest, sending shockwaves, before charging and punching Saizou several times before doing a spin kick

"Go away!" Saizou yelled as he got up and sucker-punched OOO, sending him flying towards Moka. The Rider landed in front of the vampire

"James!" she screamed as she knelt beside him

"I'm fine." OOO said as he tried to grab Moka's shoulder to pull himself back up but accidentally grabbed her Rosario instead. With a pull it fell off

"It came off." Moka whispered in wonder

"Well crap." OOO said, remembering what Moka had said about her powers before

While he couldn't see what was happening to Moka very well, he could sure sense it. That well of power she had within her that OOO had felt was being restricted was now breaking loose. The inhuman power was moving like a river through her entire body. As his eyes began to get accustomed to the light, he saw that the sheer amount of power was making Moka's physical appearance change as well. Her pink hair was turning silver right before his eyes. Her skin seemed to become paler as the power continued to flow. The nails on her fingers became slightly pointed, looking like they could cut things. Her fangs became more pronounced while her eyes turned crimson the pupils where now slits. Not just that, she also grew slightly taller and her body adjusted to be perfect for her height as well as the most attractive she could be.

OOO could only stare at Moka after her transformation. She looked radically different, almost like a different person. She looked…more sensual, than before. She exuded a kind of sexuality that would make men drop to their knees, but OOO could feel the danger which was underneath it. This girl was dangerous!

"Impossible! Those crimson eyes, that silver hair and the incredible demonic aura!" shouted Saizou. "She's an S-Class monster! A true vampire!"

"Impressive." The silver haired Moka smiled as she looked OOO over "I did not expect to find one such as you here." She then offered her hand and helped OOO back up. OOO remained silent before he turned to look at Saizou. The ogre was shocked at seeing the new Moka, but his courage was returning. He was clenching his fists as he readied himself to execute another attack. Seeing this, OOO stepped forward and took a fighting stance. Chuckling softly, Moka stepped beside her armoured friend "Chivalry noted, but I am not some china glass statue." she smirked. "I can take this low class nobody myself."

"I'm going to make you my bitch, Vampire!" Saizou yelled

"We shall see." Moka smirked. Saizou swung his fist at Moka who caught it in her hand. Saizou's eyes widened in surprise as she turned on her heels and threw him over her shoulder and through several trees.

"Wow." said OOO in awe.

Moka proclaimed "You dare to lay your hand on me?"

"I don't give a damn if you're a fucking vampire, whore! I'll kill you!" Saizou roared.

"How dare you." OOO said, changing Batta for a yellow medal that had a Cheetah on it

"**TAKA!"**

"**GORILLA!"**

"**CHEETAH!"**

OOO then sped towards Saizou at useable speeds and slammed his fist into Saizou, sending him flying towards Moka "HA!" Inner-Moka called as she slammed her foot into his chest, causing him to be sent flying into another tree

"Let's end it." OOO's said as he replaced Gorilla and Cheetah with Tora and Batta

"**TAKA!"**

"**TORA!"**

"**BATTA!"**

"**TA- TO- BA!"**

"**TATOBA!"**

"**TA- TO- BA!"** he then scanned the medals one more times

"**SCANNING CHARGE!"**

Energy flowed through OOO's body, and into his legs, and the transformed into giant grasshopper legs "Follow me." he said before he jumped high into the air with Inner-Moka right behind him. In front of them appeared three rings, one red, one yellow and one green. The three then feel through the rings, Inner-Moka absently minded that her kick felt stronger as she passed through each ring

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Inner-Moka yelled just before impact. The two then slammed into Saizou and smashed him with their kicks. A small explosion happened, a glowing symbol of three intersecting O's almost carved into Saizou's chest. Both OOO and Inner-Moka landed on their feet as Inner-Moka turned to regard OOO. With the immediate crisis dealt with, OOO was able to look at his transformed friend. She was even more beautiful now than when she was wearing her Rosario. Where the other Inner-Moka was gentle and cute, Moka was Dangerous and sensual. Inner-Moka picked up the Rosario that lay on the ground and stood up to OOO. Her presence was intimidating to say the least but OOO didn't find himself afraid, which see seemed to tell and smiled slightly in a slightly sinister way

"You're an interesting one, James Johnson." said Inner-Moka. "Or, do you go by a different name in this form?"

"It's OOO. Kamen Rider OOO" OOO said to her.

"OOO?" Where had she heard that name before? "What are you exactly? I know you're human but what is this power?"

"A power of desire." OOO answered simply.

"Hmm, very well." Inner-Moka nodded. "Just be sure to watch over my other side while I sleep. I can't be out here all the time."

With a single motion, the Rosario was attached back onto the chain the Moka's wore. In a flash of light, Moka's power was brought back into her body. Her eyes drooped shut as they returned to their original shade. Her hair likewise returned to its pink shade. Stumbling forward, OOO caught her in his arms. As he managed to her steady, he then removed the Driver from his waist and released the armour. His body turned silver before returning back to normal with the armour seemingly shattering off his body.

"Moka?" he called. "Wake up, Moka." Moka's eyes fluttered open. "Thank goodness you're…"

"JAMES!" Moka cried out loudly as she hugged him tight, surprising him. "I'm so sorry about what I said! I really am!"

"I'm sorry for running off before I heard you out." replied James, returning the hug

"James?" Moka asked curiously

"Yes?"

"What are you?"

* * *

Count the Medals! Hey everyone, this is a special section that will appear in this story called the 'Medal Corner'. Here I will explain all new medals that OOO uses in the Chapter and all new complete combos's when they appear. Now, let's start!

The first medal used was the Taka Medal. This medal is a red head medal and represents the hawk. This medal gives OOO the ability to see in inferred, as well as enhanced vision all together.

Next is the Tora Medal. Tora is a yellow chest medal with the abilities of a tiger. With this medal OOO gains three razor sharp claws on both arms.

The third medal is Batta. Batta is a green leg medal which allows OOO to jump high in the air as well as deliver powerful kicks.

The first combo seen is TaToBa and is the main combination, and base form, of Kamen Rider OOO using the Taka, Tora & Batta Core Medals. This combo is also the most balanced in speed and power. He can execute a Rider Kick called the TaToBa Kick, where after jumping high up through the Batta Legs, he descends with a drop kick through the three rings that form, which are in the primary colors of the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals which surround him in auras depending on the Core Medals. After passing through the red ring representing the Taka Medal, he is surrounded in a red veil with wings; the yellow ring representing the Tora Medal gives an aura with claws, while the green ring representing the Batta Medal gives an aura with legs.

The last medal that has appeared is the Gorilla Medal. The Gorilla Medal is the grey Gorilla-themed arms Medal. As an Arms Core Medal it allows OOO to fire his Gori Bagon gauntlets at an opponent like missiles.

* * *

Read the other two stories before you review, and tell me which one is your favourite. Oh, and don't expect to see OOO's sword in this story, you won't. My next update, after the first chapter of these three's first chapters, WILL be Marvel Hangover. I promise.


	2. Gravity Reverse

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"_Inner-Moka talking to Outer-Moka"_

"HENSHIN"

"**OOO SCNANNER!"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ ****Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**RosariOOO**

**Chapter 2: Gravity Reverse**

* * *

(Last Time)

_"You're an interesting one, James Johnson." said Inner-Moka. "Or, do you go by a different name in this form?"_

_"It's OOO. Kamen Rider OOO" OOO said to her._

_"OOO?" Where had she heard that name before? "What are you exactly? I know you're human but what is this power?"_

_"A power of desire." OOO answered simply._

_"Hmm, very well." Inner-Moka nodded. "Just be sure to watch over my other side while I sleep. I can't be out here all the time."_

_With a single motion, the Rosario was attached back onto the chain the Moka's wore. In a flash of light, Moka's power was brought back into her body. Her eyes drooped shut as they returned to their original shade. Her hair likewise returned to its pink shade. Stumbling forward, OOO caught her in his arms. As he managed to her steady, he then removed the Driver from his waist and released the armour. His body turned silver before returning back to normal with the armour seemingly shattering off his body._

_"Moka?" he called. "Wake up, Moka." Moka's eyes fluttered open. "Thank goodness you're…"_

_"JAMES!" Moka cried out loudly as she hugged him tight, surprising him. "I'm so sorry about what I said! I really am!"_

_"I'm sorry for running off before I heard you out." replied James, returning the hug_

"_James?" Moka asked curiously_

"_Yes?"_

"_What are you?"_

* * *

(Now)

"I am… complicated." James said after a minute of thinking "I am half human and half Greeed."

"Greeed?"

"Long ago there was a king who wished to rule everything. He had sorceress and alchemists create medals with tremendous power, allowing him to become the first OOO. It is said that the one who masters OOO, the one _true_ OOO, they will become a god. However, in creating OOO the medals gained a life of their own and became the Greeed. There where five different colours; red, yellow, green, grey and blue, and each coloured group of medals had a different Greeed and element/ focus energy. When they discovered what the king wanted their power for they revolted. However, the king sealed them up with the powers of OOO, until it was found and released 20 years ago."

"Whoa." Moka said in shock as, inside the Rosario, Inner-Moka's eyes widened

'_That's where I heard of OOO before!'_ she thought _'Mother's bedtime stories!'_

"Anyway, when they returned they decided to hide in plain sight and took a human form. My father, Anhk, who is the red bird Greed of fire, eventually met my mother and gave birth to me. Half Greeed and half human. This also created new medals, purple Dinosaur Medals. My medals. However, since I'm too young I only have one of my nine Core Medals."

"One? Nine? Core medals?" Moka asked in confusion

"This is the tricky part." James said as he fell backwards so he was lying on the ground and looking to the sky "There are two types of medals, Cell Medals and Core Medals." Two medals then grew out of his skin, one completely grey and plastic-looking with a decretive cross on while the other was a purple medal with a pterodactyl on with a gold rim "The best way to explain this is with an ice-pop." James then pulled a green ice-pop from inside his jacket and threw it to Moka, who caught it. He then held up the purple medal "This is a Core Medal, think of it like the stick of the ice-pop." Moka nodded. James then showed the grey medal "And this is a Cell Medal, the actual ice-shredding-stuff." Again Moka nodded "Core Medals are what hold us Greed together, all we need is one but if we have all 9 of our Medals, three copies of three different medals, then we are complete. With out a Core Medal, without the stick, we can't stay together. Got it so far?"

"I think so." Moka said, nodding "Core Medals keep you together, the more of your ones you have the stronger you are. But what about the Cell Medals?"

"Cell Medals are like the ice, it's the sustenance, the 'meat'. Without them then there'd be nothing for the Core Medals to hold together." James explained

"Wait… you're _made_ of medals?!" Moka said in shock

"Yea, watch." James said. His right hand was then covered in a purple glow as his skin began to move. His skin was moving medals! Moka even saw other 'Core Medal's flowing around in different colours

"Whoa!"

"Unfortunately I only have one of my Core's because of my age. My parent's are keeping hold of them." James said

"Then what was with the other Core's you have?" Moka asked

"My dad and the others have copies." James explained "Because I can't defend myself properly with only one Medal, made by the Kougami Foundation. The owner, Mr Kougami, knew of the existents of the Greeed and created artificial medals that are all that's needed, with their 'consciousness medal', to be 'complete'."

"Consciousness medal?"

"It's one of the set that holds the Greeed's soul and, as the nickname states, consciousness. You have never killed a Greeed until _that_ medal is destroyed."

"Amazing!"

"Well, see you tomorrow Moka, I'm tired." James smiled before he suddenly jumped into the air

'_A Greeed, huh.'_ Inner-Moka smirked

* * *

(The Next Day)

The following day, James walked to school again. As he walked down the path, he noticed a few of the students staring at him and whispering. He wasn't sure what it was but he did catch a few words. "That's the guy that beat Saizou."

"No way. That wimp?"

"Saizou left the school too last I heard. Maybe he couldn't take the blow." He also heard from some of the girls.

"Hey, that guy is kind of cute."

"Yeah, he is. He's adorable."

"Oh, I wish he was my boyfriend!"

That was different. Usually people were whispering bad or insulting things about him. No one had ever mentioned he was cute before he came to Yokai Academy. Then again, he never really stayed somewhere very long.

"James!" he heard from behind. Turning around, he found himself suddenly glomped by his pink haired friend. Now the whispers turned more hostile, especially from the girls.

"Morning, Moka." James smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Moka smiled. "I didn't get to thank you last night for dinner. It was very nice."

As the two friends made small talk, the other students around them were having reactions to the conversation. The males were crying in despair, thinking that James and Moka were talking about a date. The girls were grumbling in jealousy and resentment, thinking a strong and cute guy had been snatched up before he was even on the open market. Off behind a tree, a busty figure frowned in resentment. She watched the pair walk towards the school while she began plotting in her mind.

* * *

(Later)

It was lunch break at the school and James was using it… well, he wasn't really using it. He was laying on a tree branch eating a green ice-pop "O…ohh…." a soft feminine voice suddenly moaned from nearby. James's attention was suddenly up and looking around for the source.

Looking around, James noticed someone on their hands and knees, and moaning in agony. From his current vantage point he could see that she wore a variant of the girls' uniform. She wore white shirt with a yellow sweater vest, the same skirt as the other girls and had blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon. He approached her carefully, concern in his eyes, as he said, "Hey? You alright?" Her face then turned to look at him. He asked again, "Aare you alright?"

"I don't know…" she said to him. "I seem to have trouble standing up."

"Here, let me help." he offered as he carefully pulled her up. Without warning, the girl had wrapped her arms around him and pressing her breasts against his chest. He could feel the soft bosom pressing against him and his face turned red from all the blood rushing to his head

"Oh, you're so kind." she purred "Thank you. You're James Johnson, aren't you?"

"Uhhhh…y… yes…" James mumbled. He desperately wished that this girl wouldn't rub against him like she was.

"I've heard about you. I didn't know you'd be so nice." the girl smiled, leaning in close. This just served to make James blush harder. "My name's Kurumu Kurono. I hope we can be friends."

"I… uh… ah…" James mumbled. This girl was getting way to close for comfort. He really wanted to say something, but he really didn't know what. To help clear his mind, he tried to look anywhere but at Kurumu's pretty face.

"You know, it's a little rude not to look someone in the eye when they talk to you." Kurumu pouted playfully. Looking back into Kurumu's eyes, he decided to try and tell the girl to back off. As he did so, Kurumu's smiled began to turn a little wicked. Concentrating, she let loose with one of her most reliable techniques. "Charm!" she whispered as she let the pulse of magic out through her eyes.

James felt like someone was trying to enter his mind and narrowed his eyes and ignored it. "Let's get you to the nurse." He said, putting an arm around her waist and pulled one of her arms around his shoulder before he started walking to the school

Kurumu was shocked. He had beaten her Charm. No one had ever done that! But she had to admit, he was a gentleman. He didn't touch her butt or try to feel her breasts in any way. He was just holding her like he would a dear friend or someone like that as he helped her to get to the nurse for her 'injury'. It was odd since all the other boys she had used it on had grabbed onto her like lustful monkeys. That wasn't to say that she didn't like it. It just felt…nice "Hmmm." she mentally purred "Gentle too. I think I'll keep you close at all times."

"James!" the familiar voice of Moka called through the air. Sure enough, Moka was coming towards them. Kurumu frowned angrily, unknown to James. The unsuspecting boy in question smiled as he waved to the pink-haired vampire.

"James, what are you doing here?" she asked. She then took notice of Kurumu. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Kurumu Kurono." James introduced, gesturing to the blue-haired girl. "I was looking taking some pictures when she came. She said she didn't feel too well."

"Oh! That's not good." Moka gasped. "Do you want help getting to the infirmary?"

"Ah… no." Kurumu denied. "I'm feeling a little better. I think I can make it on my own."

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked James

"Yes." Kurumu nodded. "I'm okay now." With a cute smile, Kurumu headed off. She made sure there was a seductive sway to her hips as she left. She wanted to make sure James kept his eyes on her. As she left, Moka turned back to her friend.

"Are you friends with her?" Moka asked. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't like the idea of Kurumu being close to James like she had been. James shrugged.

* * *

(Later)

Later, inside the school hallway, Moka decided to give James her opinion on Kurumu. "James, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be so close to that girl."

"Eh? You mean Kurumu?" James replied.

Moka restrained the urge to flinch. 'Already on the first name basis?' She told him "It's just that… she gives me a very bad feeling and…"

"Moka Akashiya!" familiar voice announced and the two friends turned towards the direction to see Kurumu standing from the top of the staircase. She then leapt off and as she descended her panties were exposed from her skirt being flipped up by the wind. James turned his eyes away and screwed them shut with his face red but the other boys had different reactions.

"White panties!"

"Who is she?"

"Wow, look at her breasts!"

'What's with these guys?!' James thought in anger and annoyance

Kurumu ran a hand through her hair as she smirked proudly and condescendingly at Moka who looked a little worried. "Kurono?" She gasped when Kurumu pointed at her with a finger.

"Moka Akashiya, I challenge you for the title of School Beauty!" Kurumu challenged.

"Excuse me?" Moka wondered.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!" Kurumu growled. "Look around you. All the boys just fall at your feet. This is the kind of thing a succubus would love most of all but you do it without any effort."

"Succubus?" James repeated. So that's what was going on! Succubus had the ability to hypnotise any male they wanted into become their slave when they look them in the eye. Good thing Greeed, being made out of their deepest desires, where immune to hypnosis.

"I came to this school to make the entire male student population into my own army of loyal slaves, but my only obstacle is you! You vampire!" Kurumu snapped. She then turned her attention towards James who jumped in shock when she suddenly latched onto him. "James!" she cried girlishly.

"James, keep away from that girl! She's dangerous!" Moka exclaimed

"Charm!" whispered Kurumu as she looked into James's eyes

"No she's not." James said simply. 'The girl's a Succubus, nothing a Vampire and OO could easily take.' James thought smugly

"B… But James…" Moka stuttered, taking it differently

"You smell nice James." Kurumu interrupted "Almost like a human." She then looked to Moka and smirked, now only talking loud enough for Moka to hear "That's why you keep him around, isn't it? A quick snack?"

"Th… That's not it at all!" Moka said in shock

"He's just food to you, isn't he?!" Kurumu whispered, pretending to be mad, and making Moka look shocked before turning and running away crying 'Take that bitch!'

"Moka!" James gasped in shock and confusion before Kurumu grabbed his hand and began to pull him away "Hey, Kurumu!"

* * *

(With Moka)

Moka sat in between two buildings and sobbed uncontrollably. Was that really all she thought James as? A quick meal? It couldn't be. "_How long are you going to sit there and cry?_" a tough female voice suddenly spoke out.

"Eh?" Moka gasped. She looked down and saw her Rosario was hovering with the centre glowing a blood red. "Who…who are you?"

"_I am your other side._" the voice answered. "_I am using the Rosario as a medium to talk to you._"

"Ah… but… but why?" Moka asked, stunned by the shock.

"_Because you're being stupid!_" her other side snapped. "_That girl accused you, James doesn't think like that!_"

"R… really?!" Moka gasped in shock.

"_Do you honestly think that James would say something so cruel and mean?_" asked Inner-Moka. "_That girl is trying to use her Charm to make him her servant. He's able to fight it, somehow. But that isn't the bad bit._"

"What is?" asked Moka fearfully.

"_If a Succubus kisses a male then they become a slave to the Succubus for the rest of their lives._" Inner-Moka explained. "_I shudder to think what a vindictive girl like her would do with the power of OOO, a potential GOD, on her side._"

"Oh, no!" Moka gasped. Getting up, she began to make a dash for the main school building. "James!"

* * *

(With James and Kurumu)

Kurumu giggled delightfully as she dragged the dazed James through the halls. She did it! She won! She beat Moka Akashiya at snagging men! Granted she used her Charm for the job, but that wasn't about to rain on her parade. All was fair in love and war. Entering the infirmary, Kurumu smiled at the fact that it was empty. She had used her charm earlier on the male doctor to make sure that no one would come in. She had the room specially prepared for her and James. All she had to do was give him a kiss and he would belong to her. She locked the door as they entered the room.

Walking over to the bed, she sat down with her legs crossed. She didn't mind flashing her panties now and then, but she didn't want to look easy. James decided to sit down in a chair confused about what was going on and Kurumu thinking he was even under the influence of the Charm in the first place. "Ohh, James…" Kurumu cooed as she watched her newest conquest. "You look sad. Are you okay?"

"I am fine." He wanted to end this already, and then he could look after Moka

"Oh, I can tell you are sad." Kurumu smiled. "And I know just the way to make you feel better."

James suddenly found himself pulled into Kurumu's embrace with his face planted directly into her chest. "Kurumu…" James began, feeling annoyed

"Yes?" Kurumu purred.

"I think you should get off me."

Kurumu blinked. Did this guy just say…? "What?"

"I need to find Moka. I'm sorry, but she's my friend and for some reason she's scared and upset. She needs me." James said.

"Your _friend_? Is that all? Is that why you won't kiss me?" she asked in anger

"Kiss you?" he asked in confusion. James then, finally, noticed the look of fury in her eyes. "Kurumu?"

"What is with you?" she nearly screamed. "I come onto you and you tell me to scram?"

"What…"

"You know, I had to humiliate myself to get you away from Moka but now I see that she already has you wrapped around her little finger! Ugh! It's so infuriating!" she shouted.

Now James was seeing a side of females that Kazari had warned him about. He'd said, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' James gulped. It looked like his words were coming true.

"Well, then if I can't have you, neither can she!" Suddenly, a pair of bat wings spread out from behind Kurumu, shocking James. A forked tail also came out from under her skirt. Her nails had also turned into sharp claws. "DIE!"

"AHHHH!" James screamed as he threw the girl off him. He then tried to find a way to escape and spun around. "The window!" He decided it was time to flee so he jumped out.

"Come back here!" Kurumu shouted as she flew after him.

James landed on the ground without a scratch on him. Despite the infirmary being on the second floor, James's training permitted him to take a fair bit of damage. Still, he wasn't in the mood to test how much damage he could take outside his armour. "Why is this happening!?" shouted James as he ran for dear life through the woods.

James growled; he still had a problem fighting girls. He had to wait for her initial attack before he started fighting back. A quick way to get killed, but James held firm to his beliefs. "I'm coming for you, James!" called Kurumu. James could see her above him, wings spread like a bird of prey and her claws like talons.

"Okay, now I can officially fight back." He smirked, putting the OOO Driver on and setting it up. He then added the Core Medals and got ready to scan them

"GOTCHA!" Kurumu did a nosedive and tackled into James.

"HENSHIN!" James called as time seemed to slow

"**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!"**

"What the…?"

"**TA- TO- BA! TATOBA! TA- TO- BA!"** time seemed to return to normal speed, the transformation finished with Kurumu right in front of him

Kurumu was suddenly sent flying backwards by a punch to the chest. She stopped herself with her wings and looked towards her prey, who'd just transformed. Clutching her chest in pain, she questioned, "What are you?" She then got angry, "Well, doesn't matter! I'm gonna have to open you up like a tin can and then kill you!" With a scream of fury, she flew straight at OOO who ducked under her. "What?"

"Nice try." OOO smiled as he did a spin kick, which Kurumu managed to dodge

"Can't hit me up here!" she smirked

"I wouldn't say that." OOO smirked, replaying Tora with a blue medal with an eel design and Batta for a grey elephant medal

"**TAKA!"**

"**UNAGI!"**

"**ZOU!"**

His legs became heavily armoured with elephant kneepads, the colour grey, and his arms became blue with tubes going from his bracelet to his shoulder and white lightning bold markings going down his arms. The tubes then seemed to teleport into his hands and became whips. "Changing forms won't help you!" Kurumu boasted

"Really?" OOO smirked under his helmet as he slashed with his whip, it slashed Kurumu's arm slightly and a shock of electricity ran through her

"Bastard!" she growled

"My parent's where married, thank you." He joked before slashing with his whips again, but it missed as Kurumu dodged

"Missed me, missed Me." she smirked

"But I'm not gonna kiss you." OOO smirked back, whipping again only to once again miss

"You can't beat me while I am in the air!" Kurumu boasted

**(Play Sun Goes Up- SaGoZo Theme)**

"Then I'll have to take you down." OOO said, swapping the blue medal for Gorilla and swapping Taka for a white-ish grey medal with a rhino engraved on it

"**SAI"**

"**GORILLA" **

"**ZOU" **

"**SAGOZO… SAGOZO"**

OOO now stood in SaGoZo combo. The Gorilla Arms replaced Unagi and Taka was gone. In the red head's face was a white armoured helm that was themed after a rhinoceros, his eyes where bright crimson red. His eyes glowed as OOO let out a load roar of rage, or power, the animalistic sound was hard to decipher as he slammed his heavily armoured arms against his chest like the animal they where designed after. "W… What?!" Kurumu muttered as she stared at OOO in shock 'What kind of power is this? It's rolling off him like waves.'

"Sorry Kurumu." OOO said as he scanned the medals again

"**SCANNING CHARGE!"**

OOO was lifted into the air and Kurumu suddenly felt gravity hold onto her tighter than she ever imagined. She was pulled directly under OOO and saw energy surround him "S… Stop… please!" And with that, OOO dropped… Only he hadn't hit Kurumu, he landed directly in front of her. Kurumu was frozen on the spot as OOO stood before her. She dared to look down and saw OOO standing in a crater. She knew it hadn't been there before but from the depth of the crater she knew if the kick had hit her, she would've been killed. As she finished her thought the ground seemed to repair itself "J… James?"

OOO took off the Driver and his body turned silver before James turned back to normal as the armour shattered into his body.

**(End Music)**

James turned to look at Kurumu and then walked up to her. He apologized, "I'm sorry."

She blinked. He was sorry? She had just been trying to kill him. "You're…sorry?"

"I don't like hitting girls, I really don't." he told her. "Especially pretty ones like you." She blushed. "I just had to show you that I wasn't going to let you kill me."

"You missed on purpose!" she realized. Still a little shocked, she blurted out, "James, what are you?"

"The Greeed Kamen Rider."

Kurumu's wings folded back up and her tail retracted. She'd never met someone so kind. She'd met guys who pretended to be nice but never someone genuinely kind. James could've easily killed her but he chose not to. "This is going to be the end of me." she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"When people find out a Succubus like me failed to seduce one man, I'm going to end up a laughing stock."

"How would anyone find out? I mean, we're the only ones who know."

"You're not going to tell anyone?" Kurumu blinked, baffled. Would James really do that for her? She had tried to kill him so he was rather entitled to humiliate her like that.

James just shock his head and she believed him. He then added "Also, your Charm didn't even work the first time. I'm a Greeed, a being made of pure desire, and no one can force us to desire anything."

Kurumu's eyes widened. Someone was immune to her Charm. C… C… Could he be… "Can you carry me?" she suddenly asked him.

"Can't you fly?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion

"My wings hurt from when I hit the ground." she said, shaking her head

"Sorry." he apologized again. He hated the thought of hurting her, but when he changed into OOO his battle instincts took over. He felt horrible for causing Kurumu pain.

"Hey, I tried to kill you, so we're even." she smiled.

'She does look cute when she's not homicidal.' James realized. "I'll give you a piggyback ride."

"OK." Wrapping her arms around James's neck, the boy hefted her onto his back with his hands holding her thighs. Despite the situation, Kurumu couldn't help but smile. It was rather nice to be held by someone who genuinely cared about her. The calluses on his hands felt nice on her skin too. Resting her head on his shoulder, she decided to enjoy the trip back to the infirmary.

* * *

(The following day)

"Moka!" James called to his friend.

"James!" Moka gasped. "You're alright!" She had been afraid for him. When she went back to the infirmary, both he and Kurumu had gone. She was especially afraid after her Rosario had told her what Kurumu had been attempting. The reassurances from her other side that James was fine weren't very reassuring. "Did she hurt you?"

"Kurumu? No, she didn't," he said. James wasn't going to tell Moka what had happened. He didn't want to worry her.

"I'm so relieved, James." she said shyly, blushing.

"Moka." he smiled back. Of course, the tender moment just had to be ruined.

"James!" Kurumu exclaimed cheerfully as she glomped James from behind, rubbing her breasts against his back.

"Ku… Ku… Kurumu!" James let out, flushed. She let go of him and smiled sweetly.

"I made you some cookies!" said Kurumu, holding a basket. "Want one?" She then saw Moka. "Oh, hello to you too."

"What do you want?" Moka demanded. She hadn't forgotten how Kurumu had attempted to steal her friend away for herself.

"Oh, I came to bring James some cookies," Kurumu said. "Just to say thanks for yesterday."

"Really, it was nothing," said James. He tried to play it down, but Kurumu obviously thought otherwise.

"James, you want to know why I came to the Academy?" Kurumu said. "It's because I was looking for my Destined One."

"Destined one?" both Moka and James echoed, James in slight shock

"Well, my race is dying out, so I need to look for my Destined One to marry, my Mate of Fate. No other man will suffice for us."

James put two and two together after hearing that. What he was seeing was something that was beginning to scare him. "Ku… Kurumu …"

"And I've decided that it's you, honey!" She hugged his arm against her chest. "So, when do you wanna get hitched?"

"M… M… Married?" James said in shock. Dad will be mad. He's almost scared of Mezool as well.

"Let go of him!" shouted Moka, grabbing the other arm.

"No, you let go!" shouted Kurumu. Now it had become a tug of war with James as the rope.

"James!"

"James!"

'Somebody help me!'

* * *

Here we are again, Medal Corner! Count the Medals:

(Forgot about this one last Chapter) **Cheetah Medal**: The Cheetah Medal is the Cheetah-themed Yellow Cat Leg Medal. As a Core Medal it allows OOO to use the Cheetah Legs to move at blurring speeds and use rapid-fast kick attacks.

**Unagi Medal**: The Unagi Medal is the Electric Eel-themed Blue Aquatic Arms Core Medal. It allows OOO to use the Unagi Arms' weapons, the Unagi Whips, which shocks the target upon contact. Leaving the Unagi Whips in the Unagi Shoulders will charge the whips.

**Zou Medal**: The Zou Medal is the Elephant-themed Grey Gravity Leg Medal. As a Leg Core Medal, it allows OOO to use the Zou Legs to cause minor earthquakes with a mere step of his foot.

**Sai Medal**: The Sai Medal is the Rhinoceros-themed Grey Gravity Head Medal. As a Head Core Medal, it allows OOO to use the Sai Head, allowing him to have a hard and strong head, perfect for headbutts.

COMBOS:

**SaGoZo**: **SaGoZo Combo**, also known as the "**Gravity Combo**", is a pure grey form when all three of Gamel's Core Medals are used: the** Sai, Gorilla,** and **Zou Medals**. As the Sagohzo Combo, OOO gains superhuman strength and gravity manipulation as well the ability to perform strong head butts through the Sai Head, able to perform the **Bagoon Pressure** attack by firing the Gori Bagoon gauntlets from his arms and also create powerful shockwaves by banging his chest through the Gorilla Arms, and cause minor earthquakes with the Zou Legs, including a powerful drop attack called the **Zou Stomp. **This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is **SaGoZo Impact**, where OOO manipulates gravity to lift him into the air and weights himself down to hit the ground with a powerful stomp, trapping a Yummy in the ground that forms around it while the reformed ground moves toward OOO where he delivers a powerful double handed punch and head butt at the same time. The damaged ground reforms after the Scanning Charge.

* * *

And there's the second chapter!


	3. Magic, Axe, Strongest Combo

Here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire; I only own three figuarts.

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"HENSHIN!"

**"OOO SCANNER!"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**RosariOOO**

**Chapter 3: Magic, Axe and Strongest Combo**

* * *

Students were looking at the Bulletin Board to see their mid-term test results. When James saw his, he was relieved. He was ranked 3rd in the year

"Hey I'm ranked in the top 200th!" a guy with pink skin said.

"Lucky you. I'm ranked 222nd. My parents are going to kill me!" said a guy with purple skin.

"I'm really jealous of you two. I'm ranked 245th." said a guy with green skin.

'Idiots. They're supposed to stay in human form. No human has purple, pink or green colored skin.' thought James with an annoyed shake of the head

Just then, the students saw Moka walking to the board. "Wow Moka is sure is amazing!" a male student said.

"Yeah. She's ranked 13th. She's not only hot, but she's smart too!" said another male student

"Being an angel is the best description for her!" another male student said. Said girl stopped walking when she saw James.

"James!" she said as she ran to him and gave him a big hug. Most guys were glaring at James.

'Do they really think that we're dating? Not that I would mind though.' thought James. "Congratulations Moka!" said James

"Thank you. Oh. Looks like you where better than me." said Moka.

"Well, I can help you study if you want."

"Really? Thank you!" Some male students were filled the Fire of Jealousy.

"He's got a study date with Moka!" said one.

"You got to be kidding me! How can he be so lucky?" said another.

'Has everybody forgotten that I'm OOO?' thought James. Lot's of people saw him change when he was fighting Kurumu. Apparently, Moka didn't hear what those students say.

Unknown to the both of them, there was somebody watching them not to far from them. "Moka…" that somebody said.

The person who had been spying on Moka and James was a little girl and was in a witch's costume. "Congratulations, Yukari Sendou. You got number one again." somebody said. That somebody was a class representative. He and his four lackeys walked to her.

"My classmates..." said Yukari

"I see you didn't skip grades for nothing. But don't get cocky!"

"Cocky?" asked Yukari

"For example, your attire looks like cosplay!" said one of his lackeys, who was also over dramatically pointing her outfit.

"No matter how much you try to change it, it's still against the school rules!" said the fat lackey.

"Seriously, as your class representative, your entire existence is a big headache for me. So it's better if you just die!" said the representative, as he was about to slice her with his claw-like hands. But fortunately for Yukari, Moka stood in the way making the representative stop. "You're... Moka Akashiya correct? Humph. Doesn't matter! I'll kill you as well!" said the representative. Everyone was shocked at the statement. Then, a gush of wind blew. It was revealed that James had attach the OOODriver with the TaToBa Medles in place

"You hurt her or the little girl, and I'll cut you in half. And don't think of showing your true form either." said James darkly, as he held the OOOScanner tightly with the standby whirring reaching everyones ears

"Tch. Fine. We'll back off. But if she breaks another school rule then we get to kill her. Deal?"

"No." James said "If she breaks another school rule then you punish her like any other student. Detention, suspension, explosion, or whatever the proper punishment should be. You do NOT threaten to kill anyone. I hear you've done something like this again and YOU'RE dead!"

"Whatever." the representative muttered before he and his followers left

* * *

(At the cafeteria)

"Thank you very much for saving me! I'm Yukari Sendou." said Yukari, the three where sitting at a table white James eating another icepop

"I heard about you! You're younger than us by 4 years, but you're also considered a genius. Your clothes are nice too you know." said Moka.

"It's nothing really! Moka is much more beautiful. Other than that, I... I... I love you!" she said, as she tackled Moka. James sweat drop at first, before he slowly turned around, seeing Yukari groping Moka's breast. At the sight he turned back around, blushing.

"Moka, I see you're busy so, I'll be with Kurumu. Sooooo… bye." said James, before he walked to the infirmary.

"W… W… Wait! James!" exclaim Moka.

"Please go out with me!"

"O…Ok. A… As friends," said Moka.

Later that day, Yukari was still groping Moka's breasts. Most of the students blush at the sight. "Wow they're even bigger in person! I'm flat as a board. This is a dream come true!" said Yukari.

Just then, James came walking to them. "Hey Moka. Do you..." he couldn't finish because Yukari interrupted.

"So you finally came in the end. James Johnson. You are incredibly smart,almost as smart as me. Somehow you have permision to not wear the school uniform. You seem to have an interest in that cow Kurumu and my Moka. Your only intrests seem to be relaxing and eating icepops. I will not let someone like you have My Moka!" said Yukari.

"What are y..." again, he gotten interrupted by Yukari.

"My Beloved Moka deserves much better than you! Take this!" She said. She started a saying some gibberish to James. After she finished, a storage closet appeared out of nowhere and released cleaning supplies to James.

"What the hell! Their moving on their own!" Said James as he dodge some of the supplies.

"Of course! I'm a witch after all!" Said Yukari.

'Isn't it against the rules to tell what you are?' thought Moka.

"_She's technically not a monster so most of the rules don't affect her._" said Inner Moka

"That's it!" Jame suddenly roared as he kicked a bucket away from him. He landed in a crouch and Moka gasped as she saw him raise his head, his eyes glowing bright purple and Yukari took a step back in fear by instinct alone. James slammed his right arm, which was glowing purple and the Cell Medals beginning to raise to the surface. Purple cracks covered the floor where he slammed his arm into it before he pulled his purple hand from the ground and the cracks almost instantly seemed to have disappeared but in his hand was a new weapon. It looked like a hand axe with the purple blade coming out of a wide opened T-Rex head's mouth, it had three handles one behind the blade one extending from the T-rex head and one at the bottom behind a purple see through barrel. The weapon also had a small window on one side of the Ax blade and a slot at the top under the upper half of the T-Rex's mouth for cell medals to be inserted. It was called the Medagabriu. James roared in an almost animatistic furry, his eyes glowing incredibly bright and his canines elongating, before he slashed with the mighty axe, creating a purple shockwave which ripped the cleaning products to shreds within seconds "Go!" James growled animatistically at Yukari

"O... Okay... But this isn't over!" the younger girl stuttered before she turned and ran away

"See you later Moka." James sighed as his eyes returned to normal, his cainines receded and he let go of the axe, which landed on the ground and re-fused with it. James then turned around and walked away with an angered look in his eyes

"James..." Moka muttered in shock

_"Amazing!"_ Inner-Moka gasped feeling the depth of her soul shinning in amazment at the mans ability

* * *

(Later)

In the infirmary, Kurumu was cleaning some of the cuts on James's face "So... are you alright?" ask Kurumu.

"Oh. My face is fine, but my pride isn't. Because of that little girl, I can't get close to Moka without getting pummelled by cleaning supplies." said James.

'Yes! Thank you Yukari Sendou!' thought Kurumu. "I've heard rumours about her. Although she's a genius, she's still a selfish little girl. Because she got teased by her classmates, she turned out like that." said Kurumu.

"You don't say..." said James, when he turn his head around he saw how close Kurumu was to his face so he staggered back until he lean onto the wall. Near the window, outside, was Yukari listening to the conversation.

"No matter what, I will not lose to you James Johnson, my rival for Moka's love!"

Just then, she heard James said "She also called you a cow Kurumu."

And then the whole school heard "SHE CALL ME A WHAT NOW!" courtesy of Kurumu.

"I see you're having a fun time with her James Johnson. Let's see if I can make you two _more_ than friends." said Yukari, having an evil smile on a face. She put a strand of James's hair into a doll made out of straws. She then made the doll punch itself.

James felt his hand trying to move by it's own will and he scowled before he clenched his fist tightly and it turned to Medals for a second before returning to normal

"James?" Kurumu asked curiously

"It's nothing." James said looking away from his arm

Yukari started growled when she saw what James did "How did he do that?" she asked with a dark look before a smirk crossed her face "Well then, how about you play with that cow's breasts James?" said Yukari. She started moving the dolls hands, making it look like it was circling something with its hands.

Unfortunately for James he wasn't able to stop his arms in time this time. Moka walked into the infirmary in that uncomfortable or comfortable, depending on whom you're looking at, moment. "I. Can. Explain. This." growled James.

"James, my beloved, please touch me more!" Said Kurumu but when she heard a cough she turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw the pink haired vampire "Ah! Moka!" At that moment James' arms turned to Cell Medals again and he was able to let go

"Kurumu. You said you wouldn't use your Charm again. How could you?" said Moka, turning away from them.

"But I didn't! James started..." she couldn't continue because James was still on top her and she wanted to stand up. "James, sweety, can you get off me please?" she asked

Unfortunately, James was looking at the window, growling. "I've had it. Yukari. I suggest you start running!" threatened James. A second later, they saw the said girl's hat from the window.

* * *

(In an empty classroom)

"Ok, this has gone way too far!" James yelled as he turned to Yukari, who had been brought in by Moka. "I know you love Moka. I am fully understanding of that. But you can't just do things like that to people because you think they're in your way! That's the way you end up completely alone . . . and no one truly wants that."

"I'd rather be alone than be surrounded by friends of such low caliber!" Yukari retorted. "And besides, I've always been alone."

James' gaze softened. "Yukari . . . I . . ."

The purple Greeed should have never let his guard down, because that was how he came so close to being struck in the head by a pot that had materialized out of nowhere. Just barely avoiding the pot in time, James looked at Yukari again and saw her laughing in self-satisfaction.

"Got you good!"

James growled lowly in his throat. "I am really, really beginning to lose my patience."

"James!" Moka shouted. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me?_" James echoed in disbelief "Gee, the fact that I can't even be near you anymore without risking my life even more than I already am just by being here? The fact that I tried to extend an olive branch to someone who repaid me by trying to drop something large and heavy on my head?"

"She's just a little girl!" Moka shot back and James' eyes widdened

"Of course!" James suddenly yelled, slapping his head "I'm SO stupid!"

"What do you mean James?" Moka asked in concern

"I help looking after another Greeed at home, he's called Gamel and he is asentially a child. I've been treating her like Gamel when he causes trouble but he's a guy, Yukari's a girl! Plus she's older then Gamel's mentality and she's lonely here. Let's go." And with that James turned around and ran out of the room

"James!" Moka and Kurumu yelled as they chased him out pf the room only for him to stop in front of a vending machine

"What are you doing James, now's no time for a drink break!" Kurumu said as she crossed her arms

"We'll need this one, trust me." James said as he extracted a Cell Medal from his body and inserted it into the coin slot

"I don't think this thing excepts Cell Medals James." Moka said only for a red and silver can to be dropped from mthe machine "I stand corrected."

"Taka." James said as he held the can and poped the top, causing it to turn into a small red bird with silver accents "Can you please find YUkari please? She's a small girl wearing a Witch's hat, I think she ran into the forest." the mechanical biord just nodded and took flight "Let's go!" James called to the other's as he ran after the bird

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Somewhere at the school grounds, Yukari finally stopped running and laughing. Just then, the class representative and his lackeys walked up to her. "Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the witch?" said the Class Representative

"Class representative!" said Yukari

"You remember the deal between Johnson and the boss right?" said the fat lackey.

"Yeah! If you break another school rule that means we get to kill you!" said the bald lackey.

"And since you broke another rule, we get to eat!" said CR. He grabbed her by the wrist, and started to drag her somewhere, with his lackeys following behind. In a sudden burst of speed the CR and his lackeys had transformed into lizard men and threw Yukari at a tree. She tried to fight back with her magic, but the CR broke her wand. the Class Representative was just about to make the finishing blow when help came. James jumped through the treeline and his foot colided with the lizard's man's face

"I thought I warned you!" exclaimed James.

"Oh but we have a deal. The little girl told what monster she was. Thus, she broke a rule." said the Representative, seemingly ignoring Jame's

"Last time I checked, witches weren't monsters or humans. This means most of the rules doesn't apply to her." James stated as he stood up proudly

"Get going you dumbass!" Yukari yelled, only to be flicked on the head by James "Ow!"

"Watch your language young lady." James said with narrowed eyes "I am sorry for being so harsh on you, you have been alone since you came here so you protected yourself by pranking others. No one should have to do that! If Moka wants to then the two of you can be together, and as your friend, I will protect both of you."

"James..." Yukari muttered in amazment as Moka and Kurumu ran up to her

James then turned back to the lizardmen "Besides, I have already warned these bastards that if they hurt you again they would die."

"Tch. You bastard. Just who do you think you are to try and take us down?" ask the representative

"Me? I'm the purple Dinosaur Greeed, the new OOO, James Johnson. James smirked as he inserted the TaToBa medals into the belt "And I'm the one who will kick your ass." He then cocked his belt and drew the scanner "HENSHIN!" exclaimed James, as he scanned the medals "HENSHIN!"

**"TAKA!"**

"**TORA!"**

"**BATTA!"**

"**TA- TO- BA!"**

"**TATOBA!"**

"**TA- TO- BA!"**

OOO stood there in his base combo and smirked under his helmet "LEt's do this." before hsi Tora claws extended from his arms and his charged. He slashed at one Lizardman before spinning around and kicking another, blocking one of the Lizardmen with his foreamr and then spinkicking him. He then charged again, aiming for a cross slash , but even though he hit his target another lizardman slammed his hard scaly head into James' chest, sending him back

"James!" Moka yelled in shock

"Beloved!" Kurumi gasped

"That hurt." OOO said in anger as he stood up on wobbly legs before he charged at the lizard-men once again

"Take this!" the Representative yelled as he wrapped his Jamesl around OOO's waist before throwing closer to the girls

"That's it." OOO growled he leaped back until he was next to Moka. He then proceeded to pull the Rosario off, awakening Inner Moka.

"What? You needed my help against these pitiful fools?" ask Inner Moka

"Not really, it was an accident." OOO smiled apolojetically behind his helmet "You stay there, I think you'd like this form." OOO then changed Taka and Tora for two new green medals, the head medal having the picture of a beetle and the arms medal having the inscription of a praying mantis. The three medals flashed green for a split second and OOO scanned them

"**KUWAGATA!"**

**"KAMAKIRI!"**

**"BATTA!"**

**"GA~TA-GATA-GATA-KIRI! BA! GATAKIRIBA!"**

OOO armour had once again changed. Instead of the normal red hawk helmate now resembeled a dark green stag beetle with the eyes a bright orange. The arms where a pale green with blocky gauntlets and a blade across the bottomof his forearms. Rearing his head back as his eyes flashed GataKiriBa OOO let loose a large roar that sent the lizard men backa few steps

"What is this power?" Inner-Moka asked in amazment, almost drooling _just_from the _feeling_ of it

"It's like the form he took when against me!" Kurumu gasped

"So you changed cloths? So what?!" the Class Representative roared in anger before he charged. The Kamakiri part on OOO's chest flashed before the blades detatched from his forearms and appeared in his hands as swords/scyths held in a reverse grip. OOO effertlessly blocked the slash before the Kuwagata section on his chest flashed and the horns on his head where surrounded by green lightning which was then launched at the lizardman's chest, sending him flying

"I'm barley even trying." GataKiriBa OOO smirked before he glowed again and split into five identical OOO

"H... He can copy himself..." Kurumu mumbled as a line of drool escaped her mouth and a faraway look in her eyes

"W... Wow..." Yukari said in wonder, surprisingly in a similar condition to Kurumu

"Th... There's _more_ of you?!" the CR gasped in fear

"Let's go!" the five said in unison before charging, each taking a different Lizardman and easily pounding them before the five GataKiriBa OOO's gathered them together "Time to finish this!" they said togather again, scanning their belts

**"SCANNING CHARGE! SCANNING CHARGE! SCANNING CHARGE! SCANNING CHARGE! SCANNING CHARGE!"**

The five OOO's jumped into the air, each glowing green with energy and lighting from their heads, before they feel together in flying sidekicks, two blades seemingly growing at the side of their legs, each similar to the scyth/blade on the Kamakiri arms. The five slammed into the Lizardmen, causing them to explode and the OOO symbol appear, except it was all green like GataKiriBa. The five GataKiriBa walked out of the flames, their orange eyes glowing ominesly, before they flashed green and fused together again "Here you go." OOO said when he came closer to the three girls as he tossed the Rosario at Inner-Moka, who caught is effortlessly

"You're interesting you know that?" said Inner-Moka as James took off the OOODriver and returned to normal

"Yea. Want to see what other 'interesting' things I am capible of?" smirked James as he wiggled his eye-brow, who had already powered down. Inner-Moka tried to punch him in the face at the comment, but he just dodge without a single look that he was afraid. He then looked at her with a cocky smirk and added "Maybe later." Inner0Moka just humohed before she reattached her Rosario

* * *

(A few days later)

"I heard that Yukari became better behaved and apologized for her past misdeeds." Said Moka

"That's true. Most of her classmates started thinking back on what they said about her and apologized as well." said Kurumu

"Well that's great!" said Moka. When they were in the classroom, they dropped the books they were carrying. Yukari was hugging James while the man in question was trying to push her away by pushing her head.

"Ohayo Kurumu! Moka!" said Yukari.

James said hello as well and was mouthing the words "Help me!"

"Yukari. What are you doing?" said Kurumu

"Well, my class is right next door. So I can play here as well right?" said Yukari

"Play?" ask Moka

"Not only have I fallen deeper in love with Moka. But I've also fallen in love with James! Our knight in meddled armour!" said Yukari

"Yukari. We can't actually love each other." said James, his eye twitching at a thought or something.

"That's right! James is mine!" said Kurumu. She grabbed one of James's arms while Yukari took the other. They started pulling both arms to see who get James.

'Who did I piss off in a past life to deserve this_?' t_hought James

"You can't have him Yukari. James is mine only!" exclaimed Moka, as she tackled James before starting to suck on his blood

"MOKA!" James yelled in shock when he felt her bite his neck

In the Rosario, Inner-Moka sighed at her other personality antics, but there was a light smile on her face "Kamen Rider OOO... The Dinosaur Greeed…" she said in deep thought

In the trees overlooking a window where the scene between the three could be learly seen was a man who looked to be in his mid twentys. Not much of him could be seen, besides his left sleeve being completly red and he seemed to be wairing a gauntlet made out of shinny red scales with green clawed fingernails and green bird wings in the middle of his 'gauntlet'. He was flipping a grey coin in the air repeatedly. When he caught it again the fermiliar cross symbol of the Cell Medals could be seen just before he flipped it into the air, and darkness, again. It soon reached a certain hight it reached a spot of light again revealing a fermiliar bird inscription. Taka.

* * *

Hello everyone, and, welcome back to Medal corner! Not many new Medal's have been seen in this chapter but who cares? Here's the info:

**Kuwagata Medal:** The Kuwagata Medal is the green Stag Beetle-themed Head Core Medal. As a Head Core Medal, it allows OOO to use the Kuwagata Head, allowing him to create lightning from the Kuwagata Horns.

**Kamakiri Medal**: The Kamakiri Medal is the Praying Mantis-themed green Head Core Medal. As an Arms Core Medal, it arms OOO with the Kamakiri Sword gauntlets as weapons.

**GataKiriBa Combo: **GataKiriBa is Kamen Rider OOO's green combination, using the powers of Uva's Core Medals: the **Kuwagata**, **Kamakiri** and **Batta** Medals. As Gatakiriba Combo, OOO is able to use the exsisting abilities of the Green Medals which include: shoot lightning from its horns, use the Kamakiri Swords, and jump high up with the Batta Legs. Gatakiriba Combo's jumping height is 10 meters longer than Tatoba Combo, although its punching power is slightly weaker, its weight is 13 kg. stronger than Tatoba Combo. But how dose this earn GataKiriBa it's title as the 'Strongest Combo'? Because of the extra ability it gets from it's combination of Medals. This ability means that OOO GAtaKiriBa can create massive numbers of duplicates of himself known as the Branch Shade. This ability is exclusive to the GataKiriBa form. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the GataKiriBa Kick**,**where after splitting into several duplicates, OOO jumps into the air and performs a series of flying sidekicks on the target.

* * *

There you go, I hope you enjoy this quick update. See you next time!


End file.
